Mesmo Te Deixando, Ainda Está Aqui
by Anita4
Summary: Quando Lita se apaixona por seu professor, Serena serve de cupido para entregar uma declaração escrita a ele. Mas uma confusão acontece. Serena também se apaixona. Quem ela deixará? Seu amor ou sua amiga? Completa em 2 Capítulos
1. Uma Carta, Uma Declaração de Amor?

Notas Iniciais:

_Esta será uma fic em dois capítulos sobre a primeira fase de Sailor Moon, mesmo não sendo realidade alternativa, não pretendo usar nada a ver com as Sailors, afinal não têm a ver com a história. Então qualquer um deve acabar entendendo a fic sem necessidade de spoilers. Lembrando a todos que Sailor Moon é obra-prima de Naoko Takeuchi deixo-os com minha fic. _

Dicionário:

_Desta vez usei o mínimo possível de palavras japonesas, já que sempre me esqueço de pôr o dicionário. Somente aquelas que achei indispensáveis como "sensei" (professor, mestre), os honoríficos (formal: san, informal chan e kun) e as básicas para todo otaku: baka (idiota), ohayo (bom dia), konnichiwa (boa tarde), kawaii (fofinho) etc. garanto que se alguma aparecer no meio do caminho que você não entenda não fará diferença._

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Mesmo te Deixando, **

**Ainda Está Aqui**

**Capítulo 1 – Uma Carta, Uma Declaração de Amor?**

_"Sukoshizutsu otona ni chikazuku  
demo dame ne kaiwa ni naranai no" _

_"Estou cada vez mais perto de ser adulta, mas não o bastante.  
Simplesmente não posso falar com ele no mesmo nível."_

-Sakura Mankai, Morning Musume-

Ainda não sei direito o porquê de justo eu ter me metido em toda aquela confusão. Confusão... Essa palavra é suave demais para o que aconteceu. Não existe uma que faça jus à situação em que fui parar.

-Vamos, Lita! Se não fizermos isso logo, pode dar problema, eu disse, chamando uma alta menina de cabelos castanhos e ondulados.

Lita era novata na escola e sempre fiz questão de fazer amizade com todos. O problema é que não era só seu tamanho que era atípico, seu cérebro também. Havia se apaixonado por nosso sensei do semestre e queria se confessar através de uma carta.

Esperamos que estivesse escuro o bastante, entramos na sala dos professores e pretendíamos pôr a declaração no escaninho dele.

-Por que não simplesmente a pôs na mesa dele, hein? Se nos pegam aqui estamos ferradas!-eu disse, segurando o envelope anônimo.

-Porque, se ele visse, eu não saberia o que dizer, Serena!

-E, se nos virem, saberá?

-Mas as chances são menores!

Peguei a chave que conseguira com a professora Mônica, com a ajuda da Amy, outra amiga, e girei-a, abrindo enfim a porta.

-Uau, tem até máquina de café! Pena que eu odeio isso...-comentei.

-Você gosta muito de comida, né? Pois, pra mim, Chiba-sensei é o mais delicioso, hehehe.

-O que vê nele!?

-O branco de seus olhos é igual ao de meu antigo namorado. Tão lindo!

-Pois garanto que seu velho namorado era melhor.

-Ali, Serena! Chiba Darien, é ele! Ponha a carta e vamos embora...

-Pronto, já está lá!-sorri para Lita. Os olhos dela brilhavam de emoção quando aquilo se converteu em pânico.

Um som de passos se aproximando fez meu coração parar.

-Vamos logo!-ela disse, saindo correndo.

-Espera, não sou tão rápida.

Também corri, mas minha saia prendeu na máquina de café; podia claramente ouvir a voz de Darien.

-Quem está aí? Mônica-sensei?-Ele se aproximava ainda mais.

-Soltou!-eu disse, saindo em disparada pelos escuros corredores da escola.

----------

A confusão estava só começando... para completar havia perdido um pé do meu sapato em algum corredor. Se amanhã não estivesse na escola, nos achados e perdidos, a perdida seria eu.

-Então Darien é bom professor ou não?-Andrew perguntava para Lita, ao meu lado.

Ainda estávamos ofegantes quando chegamos ao salão de jogos onde Andrew, um belo rapaz loiro, trabalhava.

-Sem dúvida alguma! Pena que não está estudando para isso.

-Ele quer ser um cientista ou coisa assim. Mas tem uma paciência de Jó!-Andrew falou.

-Pois eu o acho um chato, convencido, implicante, metido, abusado, arrogante, igno-

-Serena é que não gosta dele, -Andrew me interrompeu.

-Já notei...-Lita respondeu, rindo, -Afinal o que tem contra ele? É lindo, inteligente, atlético, simpático e tem o branco dos olhos igualzinho ao do meu antigo namorado!

-E eu fico notando o branco dos olhos daquele calo da minha vida!? Quase desmaiei quando ele anunciou que nos lecionaria por esse semestre. Justo em Química... Eu sou horrível nessa matéria!

-E em que matéria você não é?-Andrew perguntou, se escudando do soco, que fingi dar-lhe.

-----------

Sim... Meu pior inimigo, atualmente era meu professor. E o pior é que ele pegava sempre no meu pé! Fora da escola foi sempre assim...

Lá estou eu atrasada para mais um dia de escola quando ele entra no meu caminho sabe-se lá vindo de onde...

-Que capacete duro, cabecinha de vento! Deveria servir de cobaia para testarem resistência de materiais. É mais dura que granito, diamante e outros.

Ele me chamava sempre daquele apelido ridículo!

Bem, estava eu entrando feliz na escola. Sim, feliz porque não havia encontrado aquele sujeito. E lá estava eu, alegre, cantando...

Mas alguém colocou aquela maldita caixa de correio bem no meio caminho e PAF! Dei de cara nela. Como podia ter uma caixa de correio bem em frente à escola!? Pelo menos estava cedo, então ninguém que eu conhecesse viu a cena.

-Uau! Pobre caixa, que infeliz destino ser acertado pela Cabecinha-de-Vento...

Exato, ou assim eu pensara.

-Darien!? O que está fazendo aqui?-inocentemente perguntei.

-Espere e verá, Cabecinha-de-Vento.

E o que eu vi foi meu diretor apresentando-o como o novo professor de Química...

-Ele é um grande aluno de nossa faculdade e como a outra professora pediu licença maternidade, pedi que a substituísse por esse semestre. Espero que gostem dele tanto como eu!

Todos aplaudiram. Claro, era difícil um professor jovem, alto, bonito, de olhos claros, intelectual e-

Do que estou falando!? Aquele monstro em pele de cordeiro havia enfeitiçado minhas amigas e ninguém acredita no demônio que ele era! Ninguém... nem a Lita... E olhe que avisei antes de ela vê-lo. Por que será que era a única imune àquela magia negra!?

----------

-Achou o sapato?-Lita me perguntou preocupada, enquanto eu subia as escadas para minha sala.

-Sim, estava entre os perdidos mesmo!

-Estou aliviada... Será que Chiba-sensei gostou de minha carta? Pedi que Rei me ajudasse, ela é ótima com esses romances... Até me emprestou um livro de poesias!

-Sinceramente, é melhor que ele odeie. Você é boa demais para um desgraçado como aquele!-disse, socando o ar como ênfase.

Mas acabei socando outra coisa.

-Chiba-sensei, bom dia!-Lita disse, correndo para sua sala.

-Darien... Eu sinto muito...

-Bom dia... Vamos entrar, Tsukino-san?

-Claro!-falei, indo com ele para sala.

Um estranho silêncio reinava entre a gente. Por que me chamara pelo nome? Recusava-se a fazê-lo até o dia anterior...

A aula foi normal. Normal demais. Nada de perguntas na hora em que eu estava com a cabeça longe, nem de comentários embaraçosos sobre nossos vários acidentes.

Nada.

Talvez ele estivesse triste. Ou a carta da Lita... Será que ele correspondia? Mas nem sabia de quem era. Não, ele não corresponderia a uma aluna! Não podia ser. Darien nunca andava com garotas. Era elogiado e cantado por elas. Mas nunca lhes dava bola. Por que a Lita?

Devo admitir que a quarta Sailor era definitivamente diferente. Sempre indo atrás de garotos que se pareciam com seu ex-namorado... E sempre sorrindo. Também era uma ótima cozinheira. Por vários dias havia trazido almoço caseiro para Darien.

E ele era inteligente. É claro que saberia que a carta era da Lita. Fora ela mesma a escrevê-la, né?

Eu estava feliz; Lita provavelmente era correspondida. Eu ficaria após a aula para perguntar mais para o Darien, ajudar a ambos!

Talvez, com uma namorada, o Darien parasse de me encher o saco, não é? Assim eu esperava.

-Tsukino, está se sentindo bem?-ouvi, enfim, Darien me perguntar.

-Sim, -respondi, ainda olhando para a janela. Fazia-o sempre em suas aulas, era melhor que encará-lo. O homem era insuportável. Mas era pelo bem da Lita...

-Mas a aula já terminou... Há algo que queira me falar?-ele perguntou.

E quando voltei meus olhos para ele, os dele me encaravam incisivamente. Seria que ele soubesse do meu envolvimento no caso da carta?

O sapato! O sapato tinha meu nome nele... Fora isso.

-Na verdade, sim... Mas eu vou ter que falar bem baixo.

Levantei e fui até a mesa, já que ele estava sentado em cima dela, na quina. No caminho, fui coletando palavras, talvez só soubesse que eu ajudara a pessoa e não que esta era Lita. Ou, talvez, só desconfiasse que fosse Lita... Por isso teria que ter cuidado. Relacionamentos entre alunos e professores eram proibidos e, por isso, se ocorriam, tinham que ser secretos.

-É que... Sobre... Hã...-titubeei. O que dizer sem dar pistas!?-Sobre ontem, sabe...?

-A carta? Então você realmente estava no meio disso.

Ele sabia! Agora seria bem mais fácil.

-Sim, é verdade. Bem, imaginei que fosse saber logo. É tão inteligente e...-olhei para seus olhos, continuavam fixos em mim, esperando –Eu queria saber se você corresponde.

-Serena, estou ciente de que relacionamentos assim são extremamente imorais e, portanto, proibidos em nosso país, pela nossa cultura.

-É, eu sei, mas... Não poderia nem dar uma chance a tudo isso!? Você não corresponde? É tão triste...

Eu não acreditava naquilo, mas estava implorando ao meu pior inimigo que tivesse um amor proibido com minha amiga. Começava a me perguntar se eu não seria mais amiga fazendo Lita se esquecer daquele homem.

Mas e se ele correspondesse? Eu tinha que saber!

-Você corresponde ou não?-perguntei, mediante o silêncio

Ele pôs a mão em meu ombro e sorriu, talvez tentando me acalmar. Eu de fato estava exagerando, mas era a felicidade de minha amiga em jogo. E o bem estar de todos ao meu redor sempre fora minha prioridade máxima.

-Com certeza correspondo...-ele respondeu.

Então algo quente pousou em meus lábios, e sua outra mão me puxou para mais perto dele. Estava me beijando.

Meus olhos ainda estavam abertos, mas, com o susto, não tive ação alguma. Ambos seus braços me abraçavam... E o beijo foi se intensificando com sua língua em minha boca explorando cada parte de mim. Eu estava em frenesi.

Fechei meus olhos, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Se alguém visse de longe, parecia uma cena de romance de alguma novela qualquer. Ele ali sentado na mesa, puxando-me para si com os fortes braços.

Quando enfim tudo terminou, eu estava tonta. Tudo girava e meus olhos não conseguiam pôr a imagem de Darien, à minha frente, em foco. Como um beijo podia ser tão potente?

Havia sido meu primeiro beijo e ainda parecia que eu estava sonhando... Darien havia feito aquilo comigo... Meu primeiro beijo.

Pus um dedo em meus lábios e o olhei vermelha.

Meu beijo!? De repente alguma espécie de alarme começou a soar dentro de mim. Darien havia me beijado... Darien havia me beijado? Darien havia me beijado. Darien havia me beijado!

Darien havia me beijado!!!

-Por que fez isso!?-soltei, mais desesperado que calculara.

-A carta...-ele também parecia tonto, balançava a cabeça e franzia a testa. Parecia que não era só eu que não estava entendendo.

-O que é que tem a carta!?

-Seu sapato, a carta... A carta não era sua!?

-Minha!? Claro que não, se fosse eu nunca a entregaria em pessoa, né?

-Eu sei lá! Eu só juntei as peças, e você disse que era!-ele continuou, mas na face dele dava para ver claramente que fazia uma busca na memória, tentando descobrir onde fora o mal-entendido.

-Não era minha...-eu disse, mais calma, -Foi só um engano.

-Ah –ele falou, indefeso.

E assim eu também estava. Indefesa e sem ar.

-Eu entendi tudo errado, -ele completou.

-E eu também...

-Pois é.

Um estranho silêncio caía entre nós, quando o barulho de alguém correndo o rompeu.

Olhamos em sincronia para a porta da sala.

-Alguém nos viu!-Darien disse, imediatamente indo para a porta entreaberta. Voltara com um livro de poesias.

-Um livro... Era um aluno.

-Conhece de quem é?-ele mostrou a capa e uma lembrança veio à minha cabeça fazendo-me empalidecer.

-Oh, não...

-De quem é?

-Da pessoa que escreveu aquela carta.

Saí correndo atrás da Lita, puxando o livro da mão de Darien.

"Pedi que Rei me ajudasse, ela é ótima com esses romances... Até me emprestou um livro de poesias!" Lita me havia dito antes.

Lita também me havia visto beijar Darien... E agora!?

Seria impossível que ela entendesse toda a confusão em que eu me metera... mas como mais ela me perdoaria?

A culpa não era minha de tê-lo beijado. Fora ele quem tomara a iniciativa.

Ainda correndo, pus novamente o dedo em meus lábios que ainda podiam sentir aquele doce calor.

-Mas eu acabei correspondendo, -disse em voz alta, parando a corrida.

Lita era atlética, nunca alcançaria. Inconscientemente eu só queria fugir de Darien.

Mesmo que tenha havido um engano, eu tinha correspondido. Ele pensara que eu gostava dele, que a carta era minha, então me beijara. E o pior... Ele o fez porque me correspondia.

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte que nunca, meu estômago dava pulos, voltas, dobrava-se e se revirava.

Aquilo... Não, não podia ser.

Agora era minha mão que tapava minha boca enquanto o livro que Rei emprestara a Lita caía no chão em um baque mudo.

Darien estava apaixonado por mim! Darien Chiba... Justo ele era o primeiro garoto a se apaixonar de verdade por mim. A ponto de estar disposto a viver um relacionamento proibido.

Darien Chiba me amava... O que eu faria!? Lita nunca me perdoaria por aquilo, era como roubar o namorado da amiga. Era horrível!

Uma lágrima rolava pelo meu rosto.

Por que fui entregar a maldita carta!?

_Continuará... _

_Anita_, 26/05/2004

Notas da Autora:

_Uau, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de Sailor Moon, antes do que eu esperava. Certo, esta aqui só terá dois capítulos, este e mais outro que deve ser ainda mais curto, mas quem disse que tamanho é documento? Eu só estou fazendo por diversão e achei que seria interessante se fosse em capítulos._

_Como eu realmente preciso de incentivo para lançar logo o próximo capítulo e terminar a fic mandem-no para meu mail mesmo que eu já tenha terminado a fic há nos hehe. Para novos capítulos e outras fics visitem meu site http:olhoazul.here.ws _


	2. Negação

Notas Iniciais:

_Último capítulo e, como sempre (ou nunca), não haverá continuações. Mas mandem e-mails pelo amor de Deus!!! O meu é esse aqui: _

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Mesmo te Deixando, **

**Ainda Está Aqui**

**Capítulo 2 – Negação**

"Anata yori zutto aishiteru koto 

Zettai ni himitsu ni shiyou" 

"_De que sempre amarei você mais que tudo _

_Faça segredo absoluto_". 

-Himitsu (Segredo) by Maki Goto- 

O Sol batia forte em meus olhos semicerrados. Estavam doloridos com tanta luz...

-SERENA, NÃO VOU MAIS TE CHAMAR!-minha mãe gritava. Era hora de eu me levantar e encarar a burrada do dia anterior.

Rolei meu corpo pelo lençol desarrumado, de tanto que me revirara durante a noite. Meu corpo doía, meus olhos ardiam, meu coração estava apertado. E eu, um caco.

"Se mamãe me vir assim... Como explicar que traí minha amiga?" quando minha mente pôs a situação daquela forma, novamente os flashbacks retornaram.

Lita correndo para além do horizonte, o livro caindo no chão, Darien ficando na sala... O beijo, a confissão, a carta de Lita. Tudo, tudo voltava numa tempestade e uma vez mais eu despejava lágrimas.

De tanto rolar na cama, eu já havia caído sentada no chão. Pus minha cabeça entre meus joelhos e chorei por mais um tempo.

-SERENA!!! Vai se atrasar de novo!-minha mãe berrava uma vez mais. Por sorte não viera a meu quarto.

-Já vou, tomarei banho primeiro, -respondi, tentando animar minha voz. Não, Não preocuparia minha mãe com tanta confusão.

A verdade era que eu tinha beijado meu sensei. Darien estava apaixonado por mim e... E minha amiga também estava por ele. Que confusão!

Rastejei até o banho e ainda agachada deixei a água gelada da ducha tentar me acordar daquele pesadelo. A verdade era que eu não havia evitado, nem detido, o beijo.

Eu havia correspondido. Era meu primeiro beijo, mas era como se beijar Darien fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Era simplesmente pertencer a um lugar que nunca havia visitado, chamá-lo de minha cidade-natal. Aquilo fora meu primeiro beijo.

O novo não me havia assustado... Aquilo era o que me doía mais. Pois se Lita não tivesse visto tudo, aquele teria sido minha mais alegre lembrança de minha vida.

Traíra minha amiga; e ela sabia. Ela sabia... Lita sabia!

A água gélida não estava mais adiantando.

Saí do banho e me vesti, ajeitando meu cabelo nas usuais marias-chiquinhas. Meus olhos estavam enormes, inchados. Minha bochecha estava toda amassada...

-Já estou indo, mamãe!-falei descendo correndo a escada, para não ser vista.

-SERENA!? O que houve contigo, filha?-mas não adiantara.

-Eu dormi mal...-respondi, pegando meu bentou.

E fui para a escola. Ainda seria que encarar Lita... Como explicar? Deveria explicar? E se ela soubesse que eu gostei do beijo? De certa forma, eu não me arrependia da confusão.

Minha vida sempre fora tão normal. Sempre sonhara com um príncipe encantado, mas nunca achei que ele me apareceria daquela forma... mas quando foi que passeia considerar Darien daquela forma!? Quando... Quando passeia gostar dele?

Topei em alguém, para meu azar... Olhei para cima, já sabendo quem encontraria.

-Darien-sensei...-falei, com a bochecha vermelha.

-Serena –ele simplesmente ficou me olhando, também sem saber o que fazer.

O calor em meu rosto me incomodava, será que ele podia percebê-lo? E Lita!? Se ela visse, perceberia o quanto gostava de Darien?

Eu gostava do Darien e talvez até o amava. E só ali o estava percebendo. Meu coração, até aquele momento tão desanimado, batia e rodopiava dentro de meu peito. De repente entendia o conceito de "coração alado". O meu parecia um insetinho travesso que voava para todos os cantos impossíveis, e em velocidade da luz.

-Nós precisamos conversar sobre ontem...-ele enfim disse, olhando-me um tanto desconcertado. De repente toda a minha imagem de um Darien num alto pedestal sumia.

Ele, no momento, me parecia um pobre garoto indefeso que havia agido sem pensar. Que havia cometido, sem querer, um grave erro.

Já não me preocupava mais com minha aparência de peixe morto. Pois a simples visão da criatura amada me havia feito levantar de meu túmulo, dado vida a tudo meu. Mas, com aquelas palavras, o que faria?

-Eu acho melhor nos esquecermos do que houve... Só foi um engano, não é?-respondi, ainda ruborizada.

-Sua amiga...

-Se esquecermos, vai ficar tudo bem, -respondi, já me afastando.

-Vai mesmo?-ainda o ouvi dizer.

E aquilo apertou meu pobre coração, que enfim tinha encontrado um mata-inseto... Suas asas estavam cortadas.

Era claro que não ficaria nada bem. Talvez pudesse refazer minha amizade com Lita. Mas Darien havia se confessado para mim e eu o amava... Amava? É, aquilo era amor, o aperto em meu peito.

Amor ou amizade?

Era claro que Lita vinha em primeiro lugar, antes de qualquer outra coisa. Não era?

"Vai mesmo?" a sem emoção de Darien ressoava em minha cabeça.

Sacudi, tentando esquecer. Minha prioridade era encontrar Lita e acertar tudo.

Depois eu cuidaria de meu coração.

----------

Corri por toda a escola, mas ninguém a havia visto naquele dia, quando, enfim, avistei Amy, entrando para sua sala com uma pilha de livros grossos.

-Viu Lita?-perguntei, ainda me aproximando.

-Serena? Bom dia, o sinal já tocou... Ela deve estar na sala dela assim como você deveria estar na sua, não acha?

-Tenho que encontrá-la! Por favor, se a vir me avisa.

-Pedirei que ela vá te procurar. Agora vá.

Fui cabisbaixa até minha sala e bati na porta. A aula já havia começado.

-Entre, -o sensei respondeu.

Era Darien. Não me falou mais nada, apenas voltou a dar a sua aula, que me parecera mais séria que de costume.

Fiquei o tempo todo olhando para ele e quando este me voltava o olhar, eu despistava. Era muito jovem e charmoso. Tinha classe e falava palavras bonitas. Em geral, passaria a aula inteira fazendo piadas sobre a própria matéria... Sim, era um ótimo professor, por menos que eu quisesse admitir.

Suspirei, enquanto o observava responder seriamente a uma pergunta um tanto boba. O beijo do dia anterior... ainda... estava... Queimando em meus lábios.

Lábios, e que lábios! Tão firmes quanto macios. Fiquei olhando-os falando de coisas desinteressantes.

-Então se você está em cima de uma montanha é bem mais difícil respirar porque as moléculas de Oxigênio estão dispersas. Por isso esta é uma região onde o ponto de fusão da água será menor. Sempre pensem nisso quando o quiserem saber.

Os olhos eram tão azuis... Eu já estava me afogando naquela água pura e refrescante quando notei que estavam fixos em mim enquanto ele falava. Porém eu já tinha mergulhado fundo demais para simplesmente virar meu rosto para outro lado.

E também não o queria fazer. Ele continuou falando coisas inteligíveis para minha mente hipnotizada. E continuou a me olhar, observar. Estávamos perdidos em nosso mundo. Onde não éramos sensei e aluna, nem minha amiga era apaixonada por ele. Onde poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos.

Eu poderia, enfim, dizer que o amava muito. Porque era isso o que eu sentia. E aquele sentimento pulava no meu peito e se debatia... Apertava tudo quanto era órgão. Estava cada vez mais se rebelando, naquele lugar escuro e abafado em que o estava pondo.

Ficamos a aula toda ali, nos olhando. Tendo com os olhos o relacionamento proibido que queríamos com o corpo todo.

-O sinal tocou, já estou indo, até aula que vem –Darien falou, ainda me olhando. Continuava sério, talvez ferido.

Se eu me confessasse pra ele e ouvisse aquilo que lhe disse, encararia como a situação? Com certeza como sendo rejeitada. Ele realmente gostava de mim a ponto de estar miserável com aquilo

"Oh, não! Eu me esqueci da Lita... Tenho que achá-la e tirar essa loucura de minha cabeça", pensei, correndo para encontrá-la.

-----------

-Ela faltou, disse que tinha que fazer algo pra família dela...-uma menina que estudava na sala da Lita me disse.

Mas eu duvidava que fosse aquilo.

Antes de acabar a hora do almoço, juntei minhas coisas e fui em direção à saída. Tinha que vê-la. Quem sabe estivesse pensando em cometer uma loucura!? Eu não poderia permitir...

Não por traição minha! Eu tinha que me desculpar.

Mas algo me segurou pelo pulso com tamanha força que acabei me virando rapidamente e encarando olho no olho a pessoa a pessoa que menos queria ver.

-Darien? O que quer? Solta!

-Está fugindo da escola?

-Sim e o que tem com isso?

-Eu sinto muito, Serena, mas não posso permitir como seu sensei.

Olhei-o sem acreditar. No final de tudo, ele podia ser o amor de minha vida e de minha amiga, meu primeiro beijo e meu grande problema. Mas também era meu sensei. Não! Eu tinha que ver Lita. Tinha que impedi-la! Afinal, tudo era culpa minha. Darien havia feito uma loucura ao me beijar porque achou que EU havia me confessado. Podia ter perdido o emprego...

E agora, a Lita...

-Serena...-ele me falou impotente, enfraquecendo o aperto ao meu pulso –Onde está indo?

-Ver Lita, ela não está em lugar algum.

-Lita? Ela é a que escreveu a carta?-soltou meu braço, espantado.

-Oh, não... Por favor, não fale nada com ela! Deixa eu ir, Darien. Estou irrequieta.

-Mas, Serena... Eu acho que-

-Obrigada!-e saí correndo antes que ele fizesse algo.

Por que seria que o nome de Lita o assustara tanto? Será que ainda havia uma chance para minha amiga? E por que eu sentia tanto ciúmes dessa possibilidade?

Fui até a casa de Lita para descobrir que, para sua família, ela tinha ido normalmente à escola. Eu me despedi e comecei a caminhar pela calçada.

E agora? Por causa do maldito beijo... O que Lita estaria fazendo? Queria tanto falar com ela!

-Serena!-alguém me chamava à distância, mas eu não queria atender... estava já de saco cheio das pessoas –Serena... Ouve! Tsukino! Cabecinha de Vento!

Aquele apelido...

Olhei para o lado, Darien estava num belo carro, no qual já o vira várias outras vezes e me acompanhava lentamente, enquanto eu andava sem rumo.

-Por que está me seguindo?-perguntei, sem encará-lo. Lembrei-me de mais cedo. O que havia sido aquilo? Estávamos flertando em plena aula, não era?

-Entra no carro, vamos voltar pra escola.

-Não!

-Serena... Entra.

Ele tinha a voz autoritária, acabei cedendo. Sentei-me encolhida no banco da frente. Darien dirigiu por um tempo, até que eu notei que não estava me levando para escola.

Não perguntei nada. De uma forma distorcida, aquilo parecia um encontro. Fiquei observando o caminho.

-Está andando em círculos?-enfim, interroguei.

-Procurando a Lita. Pela sua expressão, não a achou em casa, não é?

-Não...

-Sabe de algum lugar onde ela vai muito?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Ela se transferiu quase junto contigo... Não a conheço muito bem.

-E mesmo assim está neste drama todo pela amizade dela...

-Sim! É minha amiga, Darien! E eu a traí! Eu sabia que ela gostava de você e mesmo assim tudo o que aconteceu ontem... Aconteceu! Nem acredito que a traí daquela forma... Como!? Minha amiga!-falei alto, desabafando.

-Não me deixou completar, Cabecinha de Vento.

-Não em chama assim...

-Serena, é isso o que gosto em você. Como pode pôr tudo na frente de você... Ah, como seria maravilhoso que você gostasse de mim... Eu seria o homem mais realizado, hehe –ele estava levemente ruborizado. Aquilo em deixara vermelha.

-Mas o problema não é o que sinto, Darien... Não posso! Não com o amor de minha amiga...

Darien ficara quieto. De repente o carro deu uma virada súbita e o compasso monótono virou uma acelerada. Em poucos minutos passei a identificar o caminho.

-Diga a seus pais que não estava se sentindo bem...-e estacionou em frente à minha casa.

-Mas...

-Desça, Serena.

-Está bravo comigo?-perguntei, com meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Mais uma pessoa não... Eu nunca quis que tivessem raiva de mim.

Os olhos de Darien, mais uma vez estavam fixos nos meus. Levantou sua mão e foi aproximando-a calmamente de meu rosto, enfim, limpando minhas lágrimas. E cada uma que caía, ele secava. Quando estas pararam de rolar, ele me beijou.

Mas desta vez parei no meio, voltando a chorar.

-Eu não posso, Darien!

-Não te entendo...-falou, olhando para frente, com a cabeça deitada no volante.

-Oh, não... De novo, não!

Darien levantou a cabeça e voltou seus olhos para a direção dos meus. Lita estava indo até a minha casa, com Lua a acompanhando. Agora, olhava para dentro do carro e dava a volta.

Quase uma repetição do outro dia.

Saí correndo do carro, atrás de Lita.

-Ei, espera!-gritei, com toda a minha força.

Surpreendentemente, ela parou e se virou para mim.

-Eu não queria ter atrapalhado. Mas confesso que estou surpresa, Serena!-ela disse. Estava sorrindo...

-Não entendo... Por que sorri? Eu juro que foi ele que em beijou e eu evitei, você viu! Eu sinto muito, Lita. Não quis te traí! O que ficou fazendo a amanhã toda!? Eu estava desesperada...

-Trair? Serena do que está falando?-ela continuava a sorrir, confusa.

-Você... Gosta do sensei e eu... Duas vezes! E... Mas não é o que está pensando. Eu só...

-Calma! Gostar do Chiba-sensei? Bem, eu o admiro, assim como muitas outras, mas não é amor.

-E a carta?

-Eu só dizia que o achava um gato e que... Mais o quê? Hehe, já até me esqueci! Err... Ah! Que o branco dos olhos dele era exatamente igual ao do meu namorado, que era um pedaço de mal caminho que não deveria estar gastando sua imagem dando aula para um monte de pirralhas de uma matéria tão chata. Tinha mais coisa... tenho certeza! Mas não se preocupe, não quero atrapalhar vocês dois... Serena, está chorando?

Do que ela estava falando? Não queria se suicidar? Realmente estava feliz pela gente? Como assim?

-Serena, está tudo bem?-Lua me perguntou, -E, afinal, você não odiava Darien Chiba? Por que estava com ele agora? Deixa só a Rei saber disso... Até onde me lembro, rei estava doida atrás dele...

-Ah, Lua, foi ao vento perdeu o assento!-Lita disse,-Serena conseguiu primeiro, é a regra do amor.

-Por que correu de mim ontem?-limpei, enfim, minhas lágrimas.

-Bem, isso não deixa de ser um relacionamento proibido, Serena. Não queria meu nome nesta história, haha.

-E por que faltou aula hoje?

-Lua me pediu para fazer uma investigação sobre um fliper que teria sido modificado por alguém, lá no salão de jogos. Ficamos a manhã toda e não encontramos o maldito. Só um gato branco, muito inteligente, aliás. Uma graça!

-Gato branco!? Eu não vi nenhum!-Lua interrompeu.

-Ah, você estava bebendo leite nesta hora. Que rapaz gentil aquele Andrew. Ele é amigo do sensei, não é? Aiiii, bem como o meu antigo namorado. Será que Chiba-sensei não poderia me dar uma ajuda? Você fala com ele não é, Serena?

-Espera, Lita! O que disse sobre gato branco?-Lua insistiu.

-gato? O Andrew? Ah1 O gatinho com uma Lua? Sei lá... Mal lembro dele. Aliás, a Lua era igual à sua, serão da mesma raça? Sabe, meu antigo namorado tinha uma pinta com uma Lua muito parecida com a marca do gatinho... Por isso, eu o gravei na cabeça!

-Litaaaaaa! Por que não em falou desse gato!? Quantos você vê na rua com um sinal de Lua crescente na testa!? Só aquele maldito Arthemis que mais uma vez me enganou!!!

-É seu namorado?-Lita falou, fazendo Lua ficar vermelha.

-Nunca! Nem pensar... Aquele idiota, convencido...

-Hahaha! Serena dizia isso mesmo de Chiba-sensei!!!

-Serena... Está tudo bem?-fomos interrompidas por Darien. Lua rapidamente assumiu a pose de "gata qualquer"

-Darien? Sim...-respondi, achava que ele já tinha ido embora.

-Ih, ela tá mais vermelha que a Lua...

-Lua não é a gata? Por falar nisso tenho certeza de que a vi falar... Devo estar ficando doido.

-É o amor... Bem, já vou indo. Dá aquele toque sobre o Andrew pra ele, viu, Sere? Tchauzinho, pombinhos –e Lita se foi, ainda falando com Lua sobre o tal gato.

-Andrew? O que ela quer com ele?

-Mudou de alvo... E não foi a primeira vez1

-hahahaha! Que Cabecinha de Vento você é! Foi isso o que vim te comentar, que Lita não me parecia o tipo de levar romances muito a sério. Pelo menos não por muito tempo.

-Não acredito que até você sabia disso...

-Então foi isso que ela ficou fazendo a manhã toda? No salão de jogos... Espera aí... Se sua desculpa para não em namorar era a sua amiga, agora vai ser qual?-ele falou pondo a mão no meu ombro.

-Se papai nos vir nessa pose vai ser que amor com fantasma não dá certo...

-Ele é tão rígido assim?

-Com certeza... Ainda mais porque você é meu professor.

-Sobre isso, eu estava ligando agora para a escola. Pedi demissão, disse que o emprego estava me atrapalhando com a faculdade e tudo o mais. E eu realmente tinha um conhecido que queria esta vaga, então tudo se encaixou.

-Quer dizer que temos um final feliz?-eu o olhei, ruborizada.

-Sim!-ele respondeu, beijando-me levemente nos lábios.

E parecia, naquele momento, que o céu havia clareado e todas as proibições, desaparecido. Tudo me parecia tão leve...

-Darien... Por que achou que a carta era minha? Pelo que Lita me contou não tinha nada a ver comigo...

-Acho que te amava tanto que forcei uma realidade, que, de certa forma, aconteceu, não é?

-Darien... Esconde.

-Quê!?

-Meu pai, ele está chegando, é o carro dele!

-Vamos, ele não pode ser tão terrível.

-Ah, ele é sim!

-Mas vamos nos esconder para sempre? De amiga, de diretor, agora do seu pai...?

-Esconde, depois você pensa nisso!

Talvez um dia contaríamos a meu pai e descobriríamos que havia sido, mais uma vez, exagero de minha mente, mas, até lá... Bem, era interessante fazer algo de proibido uma vez ou outra. Contanto que fosse com Darien, tudo daria certo.

FIM!

_Anita_, 08/06/2004

Notas da Autora:

_Uau! Uma fic terminada bem rápido hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho. Como vêem, esta não foi realidade alternativa, mas decidi que Rei e Darien nunca namoraram. Seria complicado demais, não é? Desculpa se a Lita pareceu fútil, não foi a intenção. Ela só é indecisa. _

_A idéia de uma fic assim veio de um monte de manga de relacionamento sensei/aluna que eu tenho lido, mas principalmente de um chamado Switch. Vão ver que é bem parecido, sobre a matéria que escolhi pro Darien, veio de uma fic que li há anos. Só Deus sabe o nome. Mas ele fica lindo vestido de químico hehe (na minha cabeça). _

_Se quiserem falar comigo, e devem sim para comentar esta fic, mandem um e-mail para e para mais fics visitem meu site Olho Azul em http:olhoazul.here.ws e até a próxima!!!_


End file.
